The Bakery: Prince of Persia
by Organic Donut with SPRINKLES
Summary: This is another collection of my one-shots and other stuff, but this 'bakery' is for Prince of Persia. Pretty much Dastan/Tamina fluff. Might do a longer story later. I update fast! R and R!
1. Table of Contents

Hi guys! I'm new to the Prince of Persia fandom, I generally write for Inuyasha, but I completely fell in love with Dastan and Tamina a few days ago when I rewatched the movie at 2 in the morning…so here I am! And I've read some absolutely amazing stories on here by the way. Right now, I'm in the mood for short one-shot type things, so that's what you'll be getting from me. I'm going to put all of them in one story and call it 'a bakery', like I have one for IY. This is going to be a Table of Contents/summary page thingy, since I'll probably write a whole bunch of short ones. I'm going to write a few in between studying today, and then upload them all tonight and hope for some reviews.

Alrighty! I'm gunna go write!

TABLE OF CONTENTS:

1)

Title: Forgiveness

Word Count: 609

Type: Slightly Serious Fluff

Summary: Tamina finds Dastan looking at the streets of Alamut, they have a playful conversation regarding his staring at her, and then Dastan asks her if she forgives his invasion.

2)

Title: Stunned into Silence

Word Count: 538

Genre: Complete Fluff

Summary: Dastan finds Tamina in her dressing room, and they start arguing, their argument broken into stunned silence when Tamina smiles.

3)

Title: Calm

Word Count: 479

Genre: Comfort?

Summary: Dastan wakes up from another dream of Tamina dying and she comforts him in the temple.

4)

Title: Medicine

Word Count: I'll check later...

Genre: FLUFF.

Summary: Tamina seduces Dastan into taking medicine. Banter. Fluff. :)

5)

Title: Neglected Princes

Word Count: Does it really matter?

Genre: Some 'awwwh' fluff.

Summary: After getting some free time, Tamina goes to spend time with her neglected Prince.

6)

Title: Acrobatics Part 1

Word Count: 900 ish

Genre: Pre-fiesty banter

Summary: :) Prompt! Tamina catching DAstan teachin acrobatics to kiddies...this is the teaching part, part 2 will be the 'catching' part.


	2. Fluffshot: Forgiving

He had to say, the streets of Alamut were much cleaner than that of Nasaf. Dastan was perched a bench on top of a flat part of the Alamutian palace, admiring the view of the stars and the streets. He wanted more than anything to be near Tamina, but that would have to wait, she did not know him as she did 'before'.

"Prince Dastan?"

Dastan turned to find the object of his thought, staring at her beauty against the light of the moon, stunned momentarily as Tamina smiled at him gently. She went to sit next to him, farther than he would have liked though.

"Princess Tamina." Dastan said, surprised at her presence.

Tamina did not know what to make of the looks he was giving her. He looked like he was completely in love. With her. And he was trying to subdue the affections, but not quite doing it right. How could he be so in love with her? She did not understand men. Was it because she was attractive to him? She _was _said to be of the most attractive in the land…but no, clearly the love in his eyes was deeper than something physical.

"Why are you staring at me?" her cool voice cut through the night as she turned to him.

"Wha-what? I'm not sta-staring-" he stammered, but she looked at him with a raised eyebrow with a smirk.

"You weren't? My apologies." Tamina cut him off playfully. Dastan glared at her.

"I wasn't staring at you."

"Oh, really?" Tamina held her gaze with his, moving a hand to flip her hair back very, very slowly.

Dastan opened his mouth, but only stuttering came out as he helplessly stared at her. Tamina began twirling her hair around her fingers, and it took Dastan a few seconds to realize she was talking.

"So what was it that drew you up her- Dastan? Please don't tell me you going to stare at me like that all the time. I am not repeating everything."

Dastan glared at her.

"When you get old and ugly, we won't have this problem."

Tamina tried not too blush at the hidden compliment. They both avoid each other's gaze. Dastan did not remember this feminine side of Tamina, quite possibly because they were normally trying to avoid being killed. Tamina looked at him tentatively and then regained her composure.

"What brings you up here, Prince?"

Dastan looked out.

"I was just marveling the streets of your city, Princess."

"And how do they compare to yours?"

"Yours are…much cleaner."

"Are they now? A strange a compliment from one who was marching through them days ago."

"My apologies."

Tamina was silent. Dastan looked at her, guilty. Tamina's cold eyes looked out at the city, ignoring his. She was still angry. Startling her, Dastan came off the bench to one knee in front of her. Their eyes meet each other. Tamina looked slightly angry, but her eyes lit with confusion when Dastan took both of her hands. She knew that if she pulled them away, he would be terrible hurt, the incredible love in his eyes for her was overwhelming, and for some reason she did want to see him upset with rejection. Tamina sighed and looked at him meaningfully.

"I'm terribly sorry that I invaded your city. Please forgive me."

_I love you so much; it would kill me if you were upset with me._ Tamina heard the unspoken words his eyes held. She did not smile. Her face was completely serious, yet she moved her smaller hand from under his larger one to place it on his cheek very cautiously.

"I forgive you."


	3. Fluffshot: Stunned into Silence

Title: Stunned into Silence

Word Count: 538

Genre: Complete Fluff

"Tamina!"

Dastan bolted through the corridors of the palace.

"Tamina!"

He was opening doors frantically, and still yelling her name, he opened the ornate door at the end of the hallway.

"Tami-"

Dastan's mouth was ajar in surprise and then embarrassment.

"Dastan? What is causing you to be so noisy in my palace?"

Tamina was sitting with her legs folded gracefully behind her, her maids delicately fashioning her hair. Her ebony hair fanned out behind her, a dark curtain of raven night. She was freshly bathed, and in beautiful gold and white robes. She was stunning. That showed on his face, and Dastan simply stared at her.

"Dastan?" she said irritated, yet flattered that he was so floored by her.

"…"

"Dastan, why are you here? Did you need me?"

"I-uhh, you weren't in your chambers…"

"Of course I wasn't," she snapped, "I'm getting dressed."

"I can see that."

"I'm so glad you have eyes."

"Are Alamutian princesses always so rude?"

"I would watch your manners when you are speaking to the ruler of the land you are in."

"I would watch your manner speaking to a Prince of Persia."

Tamina smiled, p urely and beautifully, completely out of the blue, interrupting the pace of their bickering. Her bright eyes locked his with amusement, and he was too dazed by the action to look away. Dastan was completely stunned, as if nothing else was in sight but her face. He was too caught up in her too notice the maiden's giggling at the Prince whom their mistress had utterly captivated so. After a few moments, he regained himself, blinking.

"What was that for?" he glared at her.

"To shut you up."

"You can't just smile and think I'll stop talking!"

"As much as this arguing amuses me, I have things to attend to as soon as I finish getting ready, and you , Prince of Persia are not helping that process."

"I'm not supposed to be helping you with that proce-"

She smiled again, once again stunning him into oblivion. After a another silent stare at her, Dastan raised his hands.

"Fine, fine, you win. "

"You are going to be very easy to manipulate."

Dastan opened his mouth to retort but he knew he would in for the same striking treatment. Tamina smiled triumphantly, lighting up the room with her features. Dastan stared again. Tamina coughed lightly. Dastan glared at her.

"Why are you glaring at me?"

"Why are you so pretty?" Dastan blurted, to Tamina's embarrassment. She looked away, color flooding both of their faces.

"I'm sorry, uh, I think I should go." He was so adorable.

Dastan made his way to the door, but Tamina reached out her hand, "Wait!"

Dastan froze and turned, still clearly embarrassed. Tamina beckoned him forward with her hand till he was kneeling before her, looking at her blankly. Tamina rubbed his right cheek with her hand and then reached forward to kiss it lightly, whispering softly.

"Thank you, Dastan."

After Dastan left her dressing room, Tamina smiled touching the fingertips that were on his skin minutes ago to her cheek.

"Princess?"

Tamina looked at her maiden, "Hmm?"

"You never found out what he wanted from you in the first place."


	4. Fluffshot: Calm

Title: Calm

Word Count: 479

Genre: Comfort?

A.N: I know this scene has been done a billion times…I promise some more original later! : ) Happy New Year!

**Dastan breathed softly,** his breathing rate slowly climbing back to normal as he was being pulled into the arms of his beloved on the temple tile. His head rested on her shoulder, and though the princess was still confused, she was calm and collected, and she knew exactly how to comfort him. His hair was being smoothed out, and he could smell the scented oils of the Alamutian princess whose arms circled around his back gracefully. Tamina's silky, black hair weaved around his face like a curtain, and her gently slow heartbeat lulled him into a calm stupor. The sun was rising slowly, lighting the room up with a golden glow.

"Shhhh, Dastan. Calm down. Everything's fine. " she soothed gently and sweetly.

She thought of nothing else to comfort him, but she knew her voice was the one thing he needed to hear, and with that thought, she began singing tenderly an Alamutian lullaby in a language that Dastan could not understand. Tamina held him closer and hoped that she was enough to ward off any more unwanted thoughts.

**Dastan had come into the temple a few minutes earlier, **frantically, searching for the Guardian whom he so desperately needed to see. Tamina simply stared at him, the Persian who just invaded her prayers. She had stood up a little dazed, wondering what on earth he was doing here…and how did he know where she prayed? Dastan stared at her too, his face was pale and he began stuttering.

"I- I – you"

"Yes, Dastan, I'm listening."

"I'm so glad your…" he trailed off, clearly completely relieved. Tamina looked at him confused.

"What's gotten into you?"

"…are you alright?"

Tamina raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm fine. You look awful though."

When Dastan didn't respond with a retort, Tamina could tell something was wrong. She began walking towards him calmly, stopping only when she only a foot from him. Tamina bore into his blue eyes, but the gaze must have been too intense for him, and he looked down, speaking shakily.

"I just dreamt…I don't want to talk about it…but you – you died. Tamina, I can't- "

Tamina cut him off gently with a finger to his mouth, understanding washing over her.

"I understand." She said, taking his hand, "I assure you I am perfectly well…you can tell me about what you saw at a later time, for now let me calm you."

Dastan led Tamina guide him to the center of the room, in-front of a glass screen with beautifully colored tinted glass pieces. She settled herself on the floor.

"Come." She beckoned with her hand. Dastan was feeling calmer and more at peace by the second, going into her arms like he was a little child.

Tamina was slightly bewildered, but somehow she knew what he needed; all he needed was her.

"Shhhh, Dastan. Calm down. Everything's fine. "

**A.N: Hahahaha, yeah, this one-shot thing isn't too original, I know, when I write a really good one-shot, I'll give it it's own story, but for now, I'll jus' dump them all here. Like I said, I update whenever something comes up! So depending on my imagination, about twice a day to a lone update in a month…but I normally write little one-shots really often! So I should be pretty quick. Review with writing prompts or suggestions. Or just review in general! I know I got a few story alert things…: ) And, I might use one of my favorite song lyrics's as a prompt to see what I come up with! Hmmm….I really like Secondhand Serenade right now, so maybe one day when I have nothing else to go on, I'll try that. Alrighty, its like the first couple hours of 2012, so I wish you a prosperous new year! See ya guys tomorrow! **


	5. BanterFluffshot: Medicine

Title: Medicine

Word Count: 785

Genre: Playful banter, fluff

"**What is this stuff?" Dastan looked at the bottle** that was pushed into his hand by a maid.

"It's medicine. Drink it."

"It looks gross! I'm not drinking that." Dastan glared at the Gaurdian who was impatiently standing before him.

"It's medicine and you're not well. I do hope you see the connection."

"This isn't medicine!"

"I either married an idiot, or I clearly am, trying to give you something horrid, but from my conclusions the idiot would be you. Drink."

"No!"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Dastan!"

"This stuff is gross!"

"So are you, but I married you anyway!"

"You think I'm gross?"

"You're testing my patience, Dastan. Drink. The. Medicine."

"This. Is. Gross."

"If you don't drink tha-"

"You'll what? Shove it down my throat?"

Tamina inhaled and exhaled sharply, closing her eyes in frustration for a few moments. She sat on the chair next to the bed he was sitting, and scooted the chair closer. Dastan gulped as the beautiful Princess of Alamut drew her face only eyes away from his, her eyes daggers with a smirk on her face. They both knew, though her smirk was not at all of good intentions, the smile behind it was enough to for Tamina to win the argument.

"Now, sweet, _noble _Dastan," she placed her cold hand behind his neck seductively, causing him to shiver, but the poor Prince was caught up in her spell and could only stare helplessly into her brown orbs, "I would suggest you drink the medicine, before I think of some rather…unwanted consequences…"

Her threat was said in the sweetest voice he could possibly imagine, and she was so close to him, Dastan was at a loss for words.

"I-I…"

"Yes, Dastan? What was that I hear? A yes, perhaps?" the fingers behind his neck traced patterns on the warm skin, as Tamina locked her gaze with his.

Dastan knew he needed to get away, far far away from the desert beauty, if he was too have a shot in winning their playful banter. With a jerk, he pulled away from her and sat cross-legged on the other side of the bed, still a little out of breathe from the nervousness that entered him when Tamina was so close. Tamina smirked victoriously.

"Cat got your tongue, Prince?"

"I-uhh-"

"Eager to get away from the Princess's charm now, are we?" she smirked again, Dastan glaring at her.

"You are anything but charming, and you don't have any effect-"

She had stood up, and graceful as a lion, sat next to him on the bed, amused with an evil glint, pressing her shoulder to his, letting her hair fall down tickling his neck. Tamina had taken the bottle of medicine from his hands, making sure to make as much contact with his skin as possible. Plopping the lid to the bottle open, she pressed the bottle back to his hand, again making sure to press her fingers against his palm

"That's rather new to me, Prince, I always thought I was _very _appealing…"

Dastan opened his mouth, but seeing he wasn't going to win anytime soon, took the bottle and held it close to his mouth.

"It smells gross."

"What would you like me to do? Wave my hand under your nose?"

"That would be great, actually."

Tamina rolled her eyes.

"Drink."

"It smells gross."

"What do you want me to do?"

Dastan grabbed her hand, "You seem to have a lot of scented oil and perfume on your skin, Princess. Care to share?"

"What? Do you want me to rub your nose with my hand? Not a chance. Stop being such a baby."

"Wives are supposed to comfort their husbands."

"And Alamutian Princesses, who also happen to be High Priestesses, are supposed to be leading prayers right now. Dastan, I really don't have time for thi-_Dastan! _What in the world are you doing?"

Dastan had taken her heavily perfumed hand and held it under his nose, sniffing it, then holding his breathe, downing the bottle in one sip. Wiping his mouth on his sleeve, he turned to the Princess, smirking.

"That really wasn't so bad, next tim-"

"Oh, shut up, Dastan." She glared at him, not wanting to let him have the final remark.

"Upset that you have to go re-fragrance yourself?"

"Shut up, Dastan. Put the bottle on the table."

He did as he was told, still smirking.

"What's with that stupid smirk on your face?"

He turned to her.

"You know, that medicine was really not bad. Care to taste it?"

Tamina looked at him exasperated, then gave out a short laugh.

"If you think I'm kissing you after you just dran-"

Oh, that's exactly what he thought.

**A.N: Hi guys! I know, that was kinda stupid, but hey, I figured Tamina probably did smell good…anyway, in other stories they always mention how she used scented oils, so I thought I try that. This was a little more original than the other ones, and it had some of their banter, which a lot of fun to read. I just got two reviews early today! :D Makes me happy. I also got a prompt, so I'll try that soon! I'm going to try and write something for this everyday, and hopefully, I can think of some more cute ideas for them. :DDD Alrightly, Happy New Year again everyone! See ya!**


	6. Fluffshot: Neglected Princes

Hiii guys! I know I already updated this morning, but something struck me, this isn't the prompt I wanted to do…I'll do that one tomorrow. : )

Title: Neglected Prince on Rooftops

Word Count: 728

Genre: Fluff (you should have gotten used to that, hahah)

**There had **been much to do, following the invasion of Alamut, decisions had to be made regarding the army, the terms of the alliance with Persia and a very quickly approaching wedding. Tamina had spent most of her time with the High Council, and doing other things that demanded her attention, whether as the Princess, the High Priestess or the Gaurdian – but she had not lately fulfilled her role at the Lion of Persia' betrothed, so when she found that she nothing to do come morning, she was a little happy about getting to spend some time with said Lion. She had quite missed his antics.

Tamina had found Dastan simply lying on the roof of his chambers; she was a little surprised that he wasn't doing anything rash. She called out to him, and he turned his head very quickly, jumping up to stare at her.

"Princess!"

Tamina laughed, "I take it you've missed me?"

"I thought the High Council swallowed you up."

Tamina frowned, "I had things to attend too."

"Well, anyway, what are you doing here? Don't you have other things to do?"

"No, not at the moment. I thought I'd come see what trouble you were getting into. Not teaching acrobatics to my subjects? That's unlike you."

"It's not as fun without you to scream at me for it."

"I'm touched." She said sarcastically, but taking note of the comment. Tamina saw fit to try to make conversation; it seemed they both were a little deprived of time with each other. She sat down on the rooftop carefully, and Dastan stared at her as she settled herself.

"Well?" she beckoned him with her hand.

"What?"

Tamina rolled her eyes, "Come sit with me."

"Oh." Dastan spread his legs out on the floor, resting his hands on his head, simply happy to be near her.

"So, Prince, how are you finding Alamut?" she said conversationally.

"It's a very beautiful city, Princess."

Tamina rolled her eyes. "Why, thank you." She said sarcastically.

"You're welcome."

Tamina shot him a nasty glare to which he responded with a glare back.

"How are you finding _life _in Alamut?"

"Very well actually. Though you're a lot busier than I thought you would be."

She looked at him quizzically. "What'd you think I would be doing all day? Wasting my time like some spoiled princess?"

"Yes, actually."

She shot daggers at him with her eyes.

"All decisions regarding Alamut go through me. I don't get very much leisure time."

"Yes, I know. You have no time for me what-so-ever." Dastan said absently, not realizing what he just said. Tamina frowned. That she had expected from the Lion of Persia, but his openness was a trait of his that she greatly valued.

"Dastan…" her voice was calm and serene, yet a note of tired sadness that startled him.

He tensed, "Did I just say that?"

She laughed softly, a beautiful bell like sound that stunned him, "Yes, you did."

"Shoot."

Tamina stared at him with a softened gaze, one she reserved for him. Smiling, she drew herself to the right, lifted his head with her hands, and placed it gently on her lap, and then moving herself forward to make them both comfortable. Dastan would have shot up if it wasn't for her cool fingers gently tracing patterns on his forehead, and another hand resting in his tousled hair. She giggled as she felt his skin warm up gently, he was obviously not used to this kind of contact, but neither was she, but Tamina seemed to be in more control of her…temperature than he was.

"I'm glad you did though, I'll be sure to make sure my mornings are clear from now on so we can have some idle time."

Dastan didn't say anything, still a little pleasantly floored by her actions.

"We don't want a neglected and lonely Prince doing nothing on rooftops, now do we?" Tamina laughed as she watched his face grow slightly pink.

"N-no," he managed to stutter and then he seemed to regain his cocky confidence, "-better give the Prince his Princess then."

And if Dastan was in view of her, though his eyes were closed due to the massage the Princess's cool fingers were giving his forehead, he would have delighted to see the normally, well-composed and in control Princess blush slightly at his comment.

**A.N: I have actually updated 3 times today, once at 2 in the morning, again at 2 in the evening, and now at 10:30…hahaha, I'm sucha a beast. Hmmm….I'll probably not update 3 times a day very often, I midterms are getting along, and I have other fanfiction I haven't touched, but I'll will try and update every day, so check back! R and R! Reviews and prompts welcome. Happy New Year! (for the 3****rd**** time) **


	7. Threeshot: Acrobatics 1 of 3

Title: 6 Acrobatics

Word Count:

Genre:

A.N: So this is one of the prompt idea things I got (from you wonderful reviewers), here it is verbatim: Tamina catches Dastan showing some of his acrobatics to Alamutian kids. Now, I'm gunna give it my best shot, and I probably won't finish it in one shot…but we'll see!

**Tamina had been knee deep in duties today,** and Dastan saw no reason to mope around like there was no point in today,because, without her around to call him an idiot ( though he would have to be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it), he was free to whatever he pleased in her sacred city, and daresay, it was nice to go find adventures in the streets sometimes. So he went off into the heart of Alamut to find himself some fun. Of course, fun meant a little bit of reckless activity attacking walls with his (incredibly dirty, as Tamina put it) feet. His luck, that he found a few young fans in his adventures, so the Prince decided he would teach these kids a thing or two of just what exactly _he _did behind palace walls (or to be more specific, on them).

"That's it." Dastan said pleased, as the oldest boy finally conquered a simple jumping kick off the wall.

The kids he got lucky enough to be teaching were quite adept, the oldest boy of 13, a younger one of 11 and the smallest boy, who was the elder's brother of near 7. Among the group, were two girls, one who was quite feisty (though not nearly as feisty as his dear princess) and one who was quite calm, at the age of 14, trying to be serene in her superiority (reminding him quite a bit of the calm, gentle Priestess and friend of the people side of Tamina). It took him a few moments to realize that he was comparing everything to her, and he snorted loudly, making one of the boys who were currently flipping to fall flat.

"What the heck was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

The boy, Ahmid, raised an eyebrow at him. The feisty girl, Sare rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh, of course. I'm sure it's nothing."

Dastan kicked his legs back and stared up at the sky.

"Positive its nothing."

"Oh, for what great nothing to have made you snort." Came the feisty voice of Sare.

"People snort when they have found something funny." Said Dastan, "I'm just snorting at the fact that the Princess of Alamut is sitting around doing work while I am out in her city having some fun."

Everyone stared at him.

"Of course she's doing work. She's a princess. That's what she's supposed to do. Our princess doesn't sit around being spoiled."

Dastan smiled.

"You all need to give her a break. She needs some more time with me."

"I think you just some more time with her."

"You're the Lion of Persian?" a faint voice came from behind him, it was a young girl of 6.

"This is my sister, Jahre." Said Sare, "She's a bit…curious."

"Rather curious than boring." Came Ahmid's reply from the corner.

"True, true." Dastan nodded, as if he were some wise old man, "Yes, I'm the Lion of Persia. But you may call me Dastan."

Dastan smiled, a comfort to the children.

"Hey, I finished that flip!"

"Hmmm….what next…"

The evening passed on pleasantly, but then sunset hit and it was time for Dastan to take his leave.

"I better go. Tamina's going to have my head if I'm late for dinner."

"We had better go home too. The sun's setting, our parent's will be worried." Said the eldest girl, taking the hands of the two youngest children, "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"My pleasure, actually. You guys free tomorrow? I don't really have anything to do, so I can come by and teach you guys another neat flip."

The eldest boy, who seemed to like this new flipping act, nodded eagerly, his eyes lighting up as he gladly agreed to the proposition.

Dastan walked the kids back to their huts, and then proceed to make his way back to the palace, but one of the kids pulled on his wrist, Sara. She looked at him with puppy eyes, and spoke softly.

"Won't you stay for dinner?"

"**Exactly why are you not hungry?" **

"No reason."

Tamina froze her eating and fixed a boring glare his way, but he did not flinch, returning it simply with a smile (thought, he had to admit, it was slightly upsetting).

"You are lucky." she turned her attention back to her, sticking her fork into a potato, and then looking back at him, pausing to see if he would spill, "I'm rather tired today, but next time, I will not be so easygoing."

Dastan stared at her for a second, the irritated glare she had in her eyes was so…he hated to see her so tired, but he had to say, her angry face was quite…appealing…He gave another playful grin.

"Thanks."

**0_0_0_0**

The next day met with Dastan playing with the kids, walking around Alamut in commoners clothes. Of course, since he wasn't really in the palace, he had no idea whether or not his betrothed was still as busy as a bee, so when the day came when the Priestess was actually available for some relaxing time, Dastan was in for it.

**A.N: **Awful place to stop I know. I posted 3 on one day, so I skipped 2 days, so here ya go! It's only a Part 1 I guess, you'll see Dastan's head roll next time, this was getting to a 1000 words fast and I really wanted to update today AND do a good job on the prompt, so I'm splitting it up! Sorry that's it not fluffy! I tried to incorporate as much indirect fluff as I could. Maybe I can try that next time…hmmm…indirect fluff is kinda fun too. ;) Alrighty, see ya guys in a few days! Reviews make me update fasterrrr…..(cough cough). No, really, as I soon as I see one in my email, I just get excited and start typing awaaayyyy (and then updating). Bye! G'night for me.


	8. Threeshot: Acrobatics 2 of 3

Title: Acrobatics Part 2

Word Count:

Genre:

**A.N: Hi guys! I'm going to copy the last bit of the other part on here so I have it ta look at! I'm going to write this in two sittings, so it should be up soon! On with it!**

The next day met with Dastan playing with the kids, walking around Alamut in commoners clothes. Of course, since he wasn't really in the palace, he had no idea whether or not his betrothed was still as busy as a bee, so when the day came when the Priestess was actually available for some relaxing time, Dastan was in for it.

**It had been five days** since the first time Dastan had gone around teaching kids some flips, this time around, he drew a crowd of boys in their late teens in a rural part of the city. Dastan had requested that they keep the people to a minimum; attention wasn't too welcome, especially with a hot-headed princess around. He had on his hands, a rather nice group of a half dozen eager learners, with of course, the original group of youngsters from earlier in the week.

They were an eccentric group, but he had to admit, it was nice to get to know the people more, and he had asked that no one divulge his social position. It was nice to learn more about the people. After all, this is where he came from anyway. They were very curious about him too, and his relationship with the Princess, they had gotten into numerous dead ended conversations regarding her, all ending in no end, all blending into another question…

"Does the Princess sit around and eat sweets?"

"She's not very fat though, Ahmid!"

"Well, you know, she might exercise a lot."

"She doesn't."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"Dastan, does the Princes-"

"_She doesn't!"_

"Shut up, Ahmid! I'm talking to Dastan!"

"The Princess is actually very busy. She's very concerned with the welfare and safety of her people. She probably doesn't have time to eat sweets. Sad, isn't it? I love sweets." Dastan's voice cut through what seemed like the 50th argument between these charismatic siblings.

"She doesn't eat sweets?" an older boy joined the conversation, "No wonder she's so grumpy."

"Our princess is the prettiest princess in the land!" Sara interjected, the 4 year old, full of energy, "-like a fairy tale!"

"She's beautiful, that she is." Ahmid agreed. They all turned to Dastan. Dastan looked back at them innocently, a memory passing through his mind, when Tamina had asked him why he couldn't take his eyes off of her in the alternate time, he was too stunned to even stutter an answer. But without the Princess's beauty to daze him, he found these kind of questions to be much more easier to answer.

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

The morning rolled on pleasantly like that, Dastan treating them to fruits and bread for a hearty and well need lunch, and then he spent some time actually teaching some of the older boys some real stunts.

"**Perfect!" Dastan exclaimed,** "That's it!"

The prince took his eyes from the boy who just completed a complicated looking sort of flip, to another skinnier one, and withheld the twinkle in his eyes as he fell flat on his back.

"The third's step's the hardest."

"**Where's Dastan?"** Alamut's princess was on one of her free-er days, and so here she stood questioning Dastan's favorite guard, a little carefree today. The weather was quite pleasant today, and she was in a rare good mood, her white robe floating across the floor, as she walked over gracefully to the guard's post.

"Last I saw, he was headed towards the city, Princess." The guard knew better than to lie to the Princess, and though Dastan would probably be angry at him for divulging his whereabouts so quickly, the fierce, kohl-lined eyes persuaded him to not keep any secret.

"To do what? Satisfy some boyish desire for exploring?" she pressed, the same persistent fierce gaze.

"I don't know what he's doing exactly," which was true, the guard presumed, the Prince had not said anything about _what _it was he was doing…

"Ugh." She said, briskly walking out the gates, throwing her hood over her head, "what a stupid Prince I've found myself."

Tamina walked out of the gates, and shooed away any guards, and following the most obvious path (she assumed that would be the one he would take, seeing as he had no other place to go) she wandered aimlessly along the city passages for an hour till she hear some sounds that sounded like footsteps? Large footsteps. Rapid. Almost pushing. Jumping. She fit the pieces together, and as she heard that charming laughter…she knew she found what she was looking for.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Dastan! What are you doing?"_

_Oh shit. _

A.N:AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH. I'm awful. I know. Kill me now. A three parter is just AWFUL. I'll finish it next time I swear. But for reference, I always do that, I really wanna update, so I just update what I have. And plus, I couldn't of what to come up next, and it is a school night, sooo…review! Thanks for sticking with me! Hahaha. Sorry for the complete lack of fluff. ;( Atleast you have 5 other cute fluffy shots if you need some. ;)


	9. Threeshot: Acrobatics 3 of 3

Title: Acrobatics 3

Word Count:

Genre:

"_Dastan! What are you doing?"_

_Oh shit. _

A fiery, very pissed off princess (he had to admit though, the glare suited her), glared at Dastan, who was in a very comprising position, perched on a rather high platform on the one of walls. The Prince considered running out of the situation, and if it weren't for the very scared looking kids, he would have split in a second. Blue eyes looked on brown, neither of them saying anything; both swimming in the tenseness that they both knew would erupt suddenly into…

"What in the world do you think you're doing? Get down from there!"

Dastan didn't move.

"Get. Down." She repeated firmly.

Nimbly, he jumped down from the platform and walked towards the princess cautiously. She sauntered up to him and glared at him coldy.

"Tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing."

"What do you think I'm doing?" he said coyly.

"Dastan…" she growled menacingly, "-you are testing my patience."

Thinking better than to reply with a 'good thing you have so much, Princess', he opened his mouth to speak, but then to his rescue came the youngest girl, who had come up to the Princess, and pulled on her pant leg.

"Dastan was just playing with us!" she said timidly, looking at the Princess, who's eyes softened at the sight of the small little girl.

Tamina bent down on her knee to match the young girl's height and smiled, taking the hand that was pulling on her pant leg into her own. Dastan was completely baffled at seeing this new side of the fiery princess.

"And who might you be?" she said in a soft warm voice. Sara blinked at the sudden change in demeanor.

"Ahmid said you were a meany. But I don't think so."

"Did he now?" Tamina easily saw the young boy who slid down the wall, trying to stay out of the way, obviously giving himself away, and smiled at him, "I'm glad you don't agree with him. Is that what you've been telling these children, Dastan?"

The last part of her statement turned a little colder and she glared at the said Prince, making him flinch yet retained her softness somehow.

"That's not what Dastan's been telling us!" chimed in Sara innocently.

"Oh? What has he then?" another glare to the Prince.

"He said you were the most beautiful woman he ever met! Just like a real Prince!" Sara took her hand from the stunned Princess and put them on her face dramatically. Tamina was stunned, drawing herself up to look at Dastan. They both said nothing, and the kids quieted down to see her response. Tamina caught Dastan's eyes, and he looked thoroughly embarrassed. Tamina coughed lightly.

"Oh." She said simply.

The children had amused smirks on their faces. Tamina made her way over to Dastan, and Dastan stood still, not sure what was too happen.

"That's _very _sweet, "Tamina smiled at him cruelly, "-but don't think that will get you out of trouble."

xXxXxX

**A.N: Hahah, sorry if it's not quite what you expected, in the future, there shall be some more yelling and such. Sorry this was so late! But on the bright side, midterms are coming up! What does that hafta do with anything? Well, we get half a week off, and since Midterms will be over for me, I'll get to write a whole lot, so look forward to days where I update atleast once a day. Alrighty, I have to go write a book now. ;( Buttt, lemme see if I can come up with something quick. ;) **


	10. Fluffshot: The Library

A.N: Yayayay! Hii guys! Finished my last midterm eleven hours ago, got the rest of the week off! So that means frequent updates this week, and since I won't be drowning in midterm stuff, faster here on out! Yayyyyyy! Alright. So 8 'oclock, let's how many chapters I can shoot out. :D Going on a few ideas I've been thinking of in the past update-less days.

**Title: The Library**

**Word Count: 376**

**The libraries **of Alamut were dressed in darker, calmer colors than the rest of the palace, and the whole room was of a deep, rich color scheme. Tamina had always loved to come here when she wanted some peace and quiet, there were guards outside of course, but they never saw the need to come in. And it was now that the library saw the princess of Alamut sitting on a chair, with a closed book in front of her, it was a week after the Persian's proposal (and quite frankly, she still could not comprehend why she had accepted), and she needed to think properly.

Opening the cover, his face flashed through her mind, and she wondered what he was doing right now…pushing the thought from her mind; she turned to first page, and lost herself in the world of fiction. Time passed fluidly, as she read, a plate of fruits beside her, and she read and read and read, her concentration broken only when the wooden gate opened. She looked up serenely, and despite herself, smiled at her peace's intruder.

"Hello, Princess."

**Dastan said **nothing besides the usual greeting and went to take a seat directly across from her. Tamina's voice rang through, and she didn't seem angry that her peace had been broken.

"Alamut has plenty of books, help yourself Prince Dastan." She gives him an amused gaze as he gets up and wanders aimlessly about, trailing his hands on the titles. He finally picks a novel, and sits down again.

He stares at her, entranced thoroughly, drinking in her every motion, her serene stillness, but when she looks up at him with a raised eyebrow, his glance darts to the book in front of him. He appears to be actually reading, she is surprised that he can read, was he not born an orphan? He plays his gazing off with silence, and as soon as she looks away, he gazes back upon her. How exactly does her expect her to read?

"Prince Dastan, if your brothers knew just how smitten you are by me, " she says finally, putting her hand under her chin, looking at him directly with a slight smirk, "-I doubt you would ever hear the end of it."

**A.N: Alright, I think that'll be all for today, I'll try to have a bunch more tomorrow! See ya guys!**


	11. Fluffshot: Look at me

A.N: Hahah, another one. This one's kinda weird…but I wanna try some more original stuff like the Library piece, so hopefully I can think of some good ideas! :D See ya!

Title: Look at me

Word Count: 326

"**Tamina?"**

"What?" she said irritably, her back turned to him.

"…" he was surprised by her mood, but this was Tamina, "-are you going to look at me?"

"I'm good, thanks." She gripped the balcony railing with more pressure than needed. Dastan frowned. He had found her in their chambers, with a warning from one of her handmaids that she was in a terrible mood.

"Is it something with the Council?" he guessed. Tamina scoffed.

"I don't want to talk about it, Dastan. Later." _Yes, _he thought, _the council._

"Will you look at me at least?" his hand lightly grazed her waist.

"What will that accomplish?" she snapped at him, her eyes forward, moving away so he could not touch her. Dastan pulled his hand back as if he had been burnt, stepping away from her. A moment of awkward silence passed, and Tamina seemed to calm down enough to realize the action might have hurt him.

"Dastan…"

"What?" he responded with same tone she used earlier.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to shut you out like that." Tamina said sincerely, but he would not meet her gaze.

"That's alright." he didn't want her to be upset…

"Dastan, look at me." she sighed

"It's alright that you don't want to connect with me Tamina. I'll find out eventually if it's important."

She turned, and titled his chin towards her with her hand, the other hand moving his arm to where it glanced on her waist before. She was surprised at how easily he yielded to him. Warmly, she met his eyes with hers, all anger and rejection dissipated from the both of them. Brown pools swam in there blue counterparts, she was exhausted, he noted first, and then second – she was so beautiful. They stared at each other for a while, he hands circling around her waist, her thumb gently rubbing his cheek, connecting in that strange way only they.

"Well, Princess, looking at me wasn't so hard."

**A.N: Hahah, another one. This one's kinda weird…but I wanna try some more original stuff like the Library piece, so hopefully I can think of some good ideas! :D See ya!**


	12. Bantershot: Taming the Lion

**Title: **The Taming of a Lion

**Word Count: **Dunno

**Alamut's new engaged couple **was astonishly unseparable. The only times they would leave each others side was they absolutely had too, Dastan would even climb over Tamina's balcony to stay with her an hour or so before darting off with a smile on his face (though most of the time they would be bickering). Dastan was actually known to stop argueing with Garsiv on his betrothed's request, which was something completly new to the said brother, who teased him relentlessly about his complete devotion to keeping a woman happy. The whole of the palace was suprised at this outcome; their stubborn independent ruler had tamed a lion of Persia to a mere puppy in a matter of days, as Garsiv put it.

"Dastan the Lion...tamed to a mere puppy! A obedient one at that!" Garsiv exclaimed at the breakfast table one morning.

Tamina smiled at him, a smirk rather, and Garsiv returned it. Tamina had decided that Garsiv was to be her favourite brother of Dastan's, Tus was a true diplomat, and he was useful, but he was not nearly as much fun as his evil counterpart. Dastan glared at the both of them, and after the Princess's next remark, fixing his blue orbs on her intensely with sarcastic anger.

"Such a noble puppy."

**A.N: So for some reason, I find this one to be super awesome and orginal, even though it doesn't make sense because lions are really cats, but Dastan seems more like an adorable puppy to me (and to Tamina evidently). This is it for tonight (I think), drop a review and an idea on your way out! A big thanks to YoshiGurl for always reviewing! You rock!**


	13. Bantershot: Carpets

Hi guys! Two days till a month's anniversary for this fic! So, you guys are going to pick which little story was your favorite and I'm gunna expand it and post it as a separate one shot. And all of you guys who've favourited and added this story to your alerts, and haven't reviewed, should drop me something! Alright, so for today's little one shot.

_**Title: Carpets**_

_**Word Count: 588**_

"Dastan!"

Tamina speed-walked through the corridors of their palace, angry, and none of the servants or anyone for that matter, was willing to risk death by interrupting her pissed-off walk, and accompanying tirade.

"Dastan!" she yelled out, catching the first guard with her eyes, "Where is my idiot of a husband?"

The guard looked at her a little frightened, but he was by now used to her fiery demeanor, and knew the best thing that could be done for the well-fair of everyone was to lead her to wherever it was Dastan was.

"The armor room, sire." Another guard came to the cornered one's rescue.

"Thank you." She huffed and stormed off to the armor room. Wait. Her eyes narrowed. Why the armor room? She had gotten a tip off from a servant that Dastan was going off to 'investigate' some bandits that had been sighted near Alamut's outer gates. _Investigate my head. The idiot's going to get himself in trouble. Not on my watch .. _Dastan hadn't even mentioned the plans to her, which was another thing to tick her off. It was bad enough that he was going to do something stupid, but that he wouldn't tell her beforehand?

"Dastan!" she said in a menacing voice, as she pulled the doors to the armor room he had built a few weeks ago.

Dastan stood in the middle of the room, wearing an 'I'm-in-trouble-now expression'.

"Shoot." He mumbled under his breathe, but it was not unheard by the princess who was walking up to him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Hello, Princess."

"Dastan!"

"I'm putting armor on." He kept fitting the steal breastplate to his chest.

"Don't be cheeky with me." Her hand moved onto the strap, stopping the process.

"I'm not being cheeky with you."

"Why are you putting armor on?"

"I'm going to investigate something." He attempted to resume putting his breast plate on, but Tamina would have none of it.

"Investigate what?" she stepped closer.

"Some bandits are near the walls on Alamu-"

"So send a small squad of troups!"

"No!"

"And why not?"

"They might be dangerous!"

"All the more reason for you," Tamina noticed how close they had gotten while they were arguing; she was only a few inches from his face, "-_king, _not to go!"

"I'm the King! Exactly! That's why I _should _go!"

"Excuse me? I wasn't aware that Kings of whole cities need to go inspect every single threat."

Their closeness seemed to have caught up to Dastan, and he opened his mouth to retort when her eyes caught his attention. _They're so …deep. _

"Dastan?" her voice was laden with confusion under his stare.

Dastan's gaze moved down her to mouth, and Tamina withheld her smirk; this was the familiar part in their banter where she had unconsciously seduced him…

"Dastan?" she feigned innocent confusion again, knowing she had won.

Dastan blinked and stepped out of her proximity, taking a moment to re-adjust.

"Not this time, Princess. I'm going."

She stared blankly at him.

"What?"

"I'm still going." He started putting his armor back on. Tamina frowned, and glared at him when he wrapped his hands around her waist, his gaze dropping to her mouth as he leaned in…

Pushing his hands against the steel of armor, Tamina smirked as he looked confused when she was no longer in his embrace. Dastan looked like someone had just taken his favorite puppy from him.

"When you come back, " she turned on her heel, "-don't get my carpet dirty."

**A.N: Hi guys! Nothing much to say, hope you guys enjoy the last bits of January! I love how feisty and sweet this couple can be. See ya! **


End file.
